Les chaînes de ma dépendance
by shamra
Summary: Je ne sais pas vraiment quand tout ceci a réellement commencé,quand est ce que j’ai irrémédiablement plongé dans cette spirale. Mais le fait était là...Je m'étais attaché à toi plus que je ne l'aurai dû...


Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M voire NC-17 !!!

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir, âmes sensibles également !

Merci à ma beta: Ceres!

* * *

**Les chaînes de ma dépendance**

****

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand tout ceci a réellement commencé, quand est-ce que mes sentiments sont venus à changer, quand est ce que j'ai irrémédiablement plongé dans cette spirale.

Mais le fait était là.

Je ne pourrai donner qu'un moment approximatif car je suis persuadé que le changement avait débuté bien avant, mais je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment là. Comment aurais-je pu le deviner de toutes manières ? Même aujourd'hui cela me parait encore incongru.

Qui aurait pu seulement imaginer une histoire entre le grand Harry Potter et l'horrible Séverus Snape ?

Moi-même je n'y croyais pas, je refusais d'y croire, tu étais loin d'être un modèle de beauté : cheveux gras, nez proéminent, visage austère, peau trop pâle, carrure loin d'être celle d'un athlète…

Et loin d'être un modèle de gentillesse également : sarcasmes, mots blessants, surtout que tu t'acharnais particulièrement sur moi.

Y avait il une signification profonde ?

Etaient-ce les prémices de sentiments ?

Après tout de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, non ?

Je crois que cette phrase résumait assez bien notre relation. Sans cesse à osciller entre les deux, entre conflits et désir. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, dans chacune de nos confrontations il y avait de la passion.

On y mettait tout notre être, sans mensonges, sans masques, sans faux semblants. La vérité brute même mauvaise ou blessante. Nos yeux ne pouvaient mentir et nos bouches suivaient le même chemin lorsque nos regards se croisaient.

Je ne pourrai prétendre que notre relation était parfaite, la vérité nue ne peut engendrer que des discordes mais disons que nos réconciliations étaient à la hauteur de nos éclats. Je revois encore ce jour qui enclencha l'enchaînement de ces évènements...

J'étais à ton cours de potion lors de ma septième année. Dumbledore était mort l'année précédente, assassiné par Malefoy et tu avais hérité du poste de directeur adjoint celui de directrice revenant à Minerva Mcgonagall. Mon emploi du temps avait été modifié de façon à ce que tous mes cours se déroulent entre le Mardi et le Jeudi pour que le reste du temps je puisse partir à la recherche des horcruxes.

Nous étions en train de préparer une potion de dédoublement lorsque soudain Ron m'interpella. Je me retournai mais mon coude heurta un des ingrédients de ma table et le fit tomber dans ma potion.

Avec appréhension je la regardais crépiter, bouillir anormalement puis tout à coup elle m'explosa à la figure, m'envoyant valser deux tables plus loin. D'abord sonné, un hurlement rageur me sortit de mon apathie.

« -Potter ! Quel degré votre stupidité atteint-elle ? Même pas capable d'effectuer une potion aussi simple sans détruire la moitié de la classe ! A croire que vous suivez des cours avec Longdubats ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous viendrez en retenue ce soir à vingt heure ! »

Je me retins de lancer une remarque acerbe à ce bâtard des cachots que tu étais, je n'avais guère besoin d'aggraver mon cas. Je me levais péniblement et regagnais ma chaise. Tu avais pris soin de tout remettre en ordre notamment mon chaudron, aussi vide qu'à son achat.

J'attendais la fin de l'heure en lisant ou plutôt survolant la leçon sur la potion que j'étais censé faire, à la suite de la demande de mon cher professeur (que tu m'aboyas en vérité). La cloche sonna telle une délivrance et je me ruais à l'extérieur, attendant mes amis. Hermione me lança un regard réprobateur et me précéda vers le cours suivant. Ron me démonta gentiment l'épaule.

« -Désolé mec. Snape n'a vraiment pas été commode sur ce coup ! Il n'a jamais donné de retenue à Neville pour tous ses chaudrons explosés.

-Ouais mais tu oublies qu'il me déteste plus que tous les Neville réunis !

-Clair, je penserai à toi ce soir !

-Trop aimable Ron, heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral.

-Mais je serais toujours là pour toi mon p'tit Harry, dit il en riant. »

Je n'eus guère le temps de répliquer autre chose car on venait de rentrer dans la salle d'enchantement. Vint le soir fatidique. 19h55 j'étais devant ton bureau, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Je frappai.

« -Entrez, fit une voix glaciale.

Soupirant désespérément je passais la porte comme un condamné à mort. Sans lever la tête de ton travail, tu m'ordonnas :

-Vous allez me nettoyez tous les chaudrons ainsi que le sol. Quand vous aurez terminé, vous étiquetterez les fioles qui se trouvent sur l'étagère de droite.

J'avisai la dite étagère qui devait contenir une centaine de fioles. Je blêmis et ne pus m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation scandalisée :

-Quoi ?!

-Un problème Mr Potter ?

-Mais je vais en avoir pour des heures !

-Dans ce cas dépêchez vous de commencer.

-Non !

D'une dangereuse lenteur tu relevas la tête et d'une vois basse annonçant mille souffrances, tu dis :

-Comment ça : non ?

-Je ne suis pas votre larbin ! Je refuse de le faire ! Ce n'est pas une retenue normale !

-Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles JE suis le professeur, JE décide de la punition. Vingt points en moins pour avoir contesté mes ordres. Maintenant mettez vous au travail avant d'aggraver votre cas !

-Non ! J'en ai marre de votre comportement de connard avec moi ! Je ne suis pas votre souffre douleur ! Défoulez vous sur quelqu'un d'autre !

-Vous allez trop loin Potter, t'écrias-tu, cinquante points…

-Je me fous de vos points bordel ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…

-Ne terminez pas votre phrase Potter ou vous le regretterez !

-Et qu'est-ce que vous me ferez de plus que maintenant ? Vous m'avez toujours saqué !

-Parce que vous n'êtes qu'un petit con arrogant !

-Et à onze ans j'en étais un aussi ? Dès le premier jour vous m'avez détesté sans aucune raison. Tout ça à cause d'une histoire avec mon père avec laquelle je n'ai aucun lien ! Faut faire la part des choses dans la vie !

-Vous vous êtes bien rattrapé avec le temps ! Vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour ne pas respecter les règlements !

-Il y en a pleins d'autres qui ne les respectent pas et je ne vous vois pas les punir ! Vous vous acharnez sur moi, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire ! Mais allez défouler vos penchants sadiques sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

-Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde sale môme prétentieux ! Je ne… m'acharne pas sur vous comme vous vous plaisez à le coire. Seulement vous êtes tellement arrogant que vous vous croyez au dessus de tout !

-Je ne le suis pas sale bâtard graisseux !

-Oh que si sombre imbécile !

-Vieux chnok mal baisé ! Si vous ôtiez le balai que vous avez dans le cul peut être qu'enfin quelqu'un voudrait bien de vous ! »

Tu t'étais soudain arrêté de crier, debout devant moi, tu me regardais furieusement, les poings serrés et je n'étais pas loin de te ressembler. Puis quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère. Tu t'approchas de moi jusqu'à me frôler. Par provocation je ne m'étais pas reculé, te toisant avec rébellion.

« -Vous allez voir si je suis mal baisé, susurras tu. »

Avant que je ne me rende compte de la portée de tes paroles, tu t'étais emparé brutalement de mes lèvres. Trop surpris par ce geste irrationnel je ne fis aucun mouvement. Tu martyrisais ma bouche tandis que tes mains, une sur ma nuque et l'autre sur mon bras, me tenaient fermement.

Dire que j'étais choqué aurait été un euphémisme.

Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que **ça **puisse se produire.

Tu me haïssais, je te haïssais et point final.

Mais c'était bien ta langue qui réclamait avec force l'entrée de ma bouche et contre toute attente je la lui permis. J'étais gay, certes, mais jamais tu n'avais fais parti de mes fantasmes. Jamais je ne t'avais vu comme autre chose qu'un bâtard graisseux. Seulement…seulement alors que ta bouche violait la mienne, je revoyais cette idée préconçue.

Ce baiser m'électrisait. Il était impossible, interdit, il ne pouvait pas être et pourtant il était.

Alors sauvagement j'y répondis, agrippant le col de ta robe pour te rapprocher de moi. Tu redoublas d'ardeur, ravageant mes lèvres et je me surpris à vraiment aimer ça. Il n'y avait plus de barrières, plus de préjugés, uniquement deux corps énervés cherchant l'apaisement. Quand tu te collas contre moi, je sentis ton érection contre la mienne et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

Pris dans les tourments de cette guerre, je n'avais jamais eu le temps de sortir avec quelqu'un et à ce moment là, toute ma frustration remonta, je ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose : la faire disparaître. Je me mis à me frotter contre toi et ce fut à ton tour de grogner de plaisir.

Soudain je me retrouvais contre un des bureaux de la salle, une de tes jambes entre les miennes, tes dents mordant sans douceur ma gorge. C'était douloureusement excitant.

Je gémis encore.

Avec frénésie tu déboutonnas mon pantalon et je ne fis rien pour t'en empêcher. Tu le baissais, le boxer suivit le même chemin. Puis tu me retournas, collant quasiment mon buste sur la table, et m'écartais les cuisses autant que possible. Tu entras deux doigts dans mon intimité et je retins un glapissement de douleur.

Mais je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes alors je te sommais de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu ne te fis pas attendre car aussitôt je sentis mes chairs s'écarter douloureusement et cette fois je criais pour de bon.

Mais tu ne t'immobilisas pas, au contraire, me donnant de rapides coups de reins, comme si me faire souffrir augmentait ton excitation. Je n'étais sûrement pas loin de la réalité…

Tu n'y allais pas de main morte, accompagnant chacun de tes mouvements par une morsure dans mon dos et des griffures sur mes hanches. Puis vint le moment où mes cris de souffrance se muèrent en cris de plaisir, tu venais d'atteindre ma prostate. Ton rythme s'accentua, rentrant, sortant sans douceur, en grondant comme un animal en ruth.

Et moi je te suppliais comme une vulgaire catin d'y aller plus fort. Tu me pris par l'épaule et me forças à aller à ta rencontre. Ma main migra vers ma verge que je masturbais avec empressement. Tu me besogna encore deux, trois fois et éjaculais en moi. Percevant ce liquide chaud, j'explosais aussi dans un cri rauque. Ta respiration saccadée contre ma nuque s'apaisa peu à peu. Alors tu te retiras et te rhabillas. J'en fis de même.

« -Partez, » ordonnas-tu froidement.

Et pour une fois je ne désobéis pas. De toute manière je ne me voyais pas rester.

Qu'aurais je pu dire ?

Qu'aurions nous pu dire ?

On venait de baiser, enfin le terme le plus exact serait que je m'étais fait baiser mais là n'est pas le problème. Je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais. Je sortais un peu hébété de la classe. Qu'est ce que je venais de faire ? (Même si je n'étais pas le seul responsable) J'avais tenu tête à un professeur puis avais couché avec lui !

Je m'étais foutu dans une merde pas possible !

Les relations professeurs/élèves étaient interdites, alors il y avait une chance pour que tu ne révèles rien si tu tenais à ton poste. Quant à moi, il n'était même pas question que quelqu'un l'apprenne, déjà que personne ne savait que j'étais gay…

Cependant j'imaginais que tu allais particulièrement me saquer ou alors le contraire. Tu allais ignorer jusqu'à mon existence mais te connaissant tu allais certainement rejeter tous les torts sur moi. Je frémis avec appréhension à la pensée de mon prochain cours de potion, heureusement la semaine suivante. J'avais un peu de temps pour me préparer.

Mes quatre jours de recherche des horcruxes se révélèrent infructueux ce qui m'irrita. Et le mardi, lorsque j'entrais dans la salle de potion, le regard féroce que tu m'adressas ne fit que me mettre les nerfs un peu plus en pelote. Je débutais ma potion avec des gestes saccadés, résultats de mon énervement.

Comme je le compris, une potion se faisait avec calme et concentration et je ne l'étais pas. Inévitablement je fis une erreur - je ne me rappelle plus laquelle – et j'eus droit à un beau sifflement provenant de mon chaudron, annonciateur de catastrophes.

Tu arrivas aussitôt et fit disparaître le contenu avant que je ne provoque une autre explosion. Ton regard haineux me transperça et je sentis que c'était presque à contre cœur que tu annonçais :

« -Trente points en moins Potter et retenue ce soir à vingt heures ! »

Pas d'insultes, ni d'humiliations, mais la lueur colérique de tes yeux et cette retenue me rendaient bien plus mal à l'aise.

Qu'allait il bien se passer ?

Ignorerait-on tout ?

Cela se reproduirait-il ?

Je n'aurais pu dire ce que je craignais le plus alors je décidais de laisser mon destin entre les mains du hasard. Vingt heures devant ta porte. J'éprouvais une sensation de déjà vu. Je l'occultais et frappais. J'entrais lorsque tu me l'ordonnas et avisais le chaudron bouillonnant au milieu de la salle.

« -Puisque vous semblez incapable de faire une potion correctement, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous préparer une leçon spécialisée ? Je vais tenter de faire rentrer quelque chose dans votre caboche, » cinglas-tu.

J'eu un soupire de soulagement intérieur, pas de centaines de fioles à l'horizon, pas de disputes. Peut être en ressortirait-il quelque chose de constructif ? Je m'installais devant la table et lu les instructions.

C'était la même que cet après midi mais j'espérais la réussir celle là. Tu me surveillais de ton bureau et au bout d'un moment s'en devint exaspérant. Je me mis à couper les racines d'oyat de manière grossière.

« -Potter ! » t'exclamas tu soudain, irrité par mon laissé aller.

Je sursautai violemment et le couteau m'entailla le doigt. Je lâchais un 'aie' retentissant avant de mettre mon index dans la bouche pour aspirer le sang. J'entendis ton grognement agacé et tu vins te planter en face de moi.

« -Tendez votre doigt sombre idiot ! »

Je te jetai un regard courroucé mais obéis. Tu pris ma main dans la tienne et de l'autre lançait un sort pour refermer la plaie. Je levais les yeux pour te remercier mais ma phrase resta coincée dans ma gorge, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais si proche de moi et tenais toujours ma main.

Mon souffle s'accéléra sans que j'en eus conscience. Cette proximité me déstabilisait, des sentiments contradictoires m'envahissaient : le désir, l'appréhension, l'incertitude. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni penser.

Mais je n'eus pas à me décider car tu fis de nouveau le premier pas et m'embrassais la main d'une manière loin d'être innocente. Je n'eus pas besoin de plus pour me jeter sur tes lèvres.

Avant d'avoir pu dire 'ouf' je me retrouvai contre la table, renversant au passage ingrédients et chaudron. Tu ne t'attardais pas sur les préliminaires et me pénétrais rapidement. Encore une fois ce fut l'extase et je jouis violemment. Encore une fois je quittais la salle plus tôt que prévu, plein de doutes.

Finalement il n'y avait eu aucune parole donc j'ignorais comment interpréter tout ce qui s'était produit.

Que se passait il entre nous ?

Etait-ce une relation ?

Un simple attrait physique ?

Une erreur ? Ou plutôt deux ?

Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je rentrais dans mon dortoir. J'esquivais les questions de mes amis en leur disant ce qu'ils voulaient entendre et montais me coucher. Malheureusement je ne parvenais que très difficilement à m'endormir et ce n'est qu'à quatre heures du matin que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

Je passai ensuite une très mauvaise journée, trop crevé pour suivre le moindre cours et pour être sympathique avec Ron et Hermione qui me boudèrent. Énervant, même en ayant le poids du monde sur le dos je ne pouvais être de mauvaise humeur sans qu'ils se vexent.

Je me retrouvai donc seul – pas que ça changeait réellement quelque chose dans le fond – et une fois les cours terminés, je décidai de me coucher tôt pour rattraper ma nuit précédente.

Mais poisse de chez poisse à minuit je ne dormais pas encore, je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner et retourner dans mon lit. Exaspéré, je rejetai mes couvertures au loin et sortit de la chambre, sans prendre la peine d'emmener ma cape, ni ma carte. Je quittai la tour pour me promener dans les couloirs.

De toutes façons à cette heure ci plus personne ne devait patrouiller et peut être qu'un peu d'exercice me fatiguerait assez pour m'endormir. Mais ce soir là je manquais cruellement de chance…ou le contraire, je n'aurais pu dire. Dans le silence de la nuit une voix claqua, me faisant sursauter.

« -Il est interdit de se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre feu Mr Potter ! Mais je vois que vous ne pouvez vous empêchez d'enfreindre les règlements. »

Je me retournai lentement pour te faire face et demeurai immobile. Comme de trop nombreuses fois ces temps ci, je restai muet face à toi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir en te voyant t'approcher. Tu ne t'arrêtas que lorsque tu me frôlas. Puis tu baissas la tête pour me susurrer à l'oreille :

« -Peut être que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour éviter une perte de points considérables à votre maison. »

Ma respiration se bloqua : tu venais bien de me faire une proposition indécente et bien que nous avions déjà couché ensemble, le fait de mettre des mots dessus rendait la situation beaucoup plus réelle. Je te regardai, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Tu soutins mon regard puis fixas le sol avec insistance.

La proposition ajoutée à l'étincelle de désir que j'avais distingué dans tes yeux me firent comprendre ce que tu attendais. Lentement je me baissai et m'allongeai sur le sol. Mais un claquement de langue réprobateur me retint. Je levais les yeux vers toi, intrigué et un peu inquiet.

Il brûlait dans les tiens une telle lueur de luxure que je n'eus pas de mal à trouver ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je descendis mon pantalon et mon boxer et me mis à quatre pattes, mes fesses bien en évidence. Un grognement derrière moi m'apprit que j'avais bien fait.

Bientôt je sentis tes mains m'écarter puis ce fut ton sexe, en moi. Je réprimais un gémissement, à la fois de souffrance car tu me pénétrais sans préparation et aussi de satisfaction car te sentir en moi était véritablement grisant. Sans plus attendre tu me pilonnais avec brusquerie, mêlant douleur et plaisir.

Ma position était humiliante et on pouvait nous découvrir à n'importe quel moment, mais loin de me rasséréner cela m'excita doublement et je dus mordre mon poing pour éviter que mon cri ne se répercute dans tout le château lorsque la jouissance m'emporta.

Tu me prenais encore plusieurs fois avant de te vider à ton tour. Sentir ta semence couler le long de mes cuisses me fit frémir plus que de raison. J'allais pour me relever mais ta main s'empara de ma nuque et me maintint à terre. Tu frottas ton bassin contre le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir pathétiquement. Puis tu te penchas vers moi et glissas à mon oreille d'une voix suave :

« -Vous venez de regagner vos points Mr Potter. »

Je ne bougeais pas pendant que tu te relevais et t'habillais. En partant tu me tapotas la tête comme si j'étais un brave chien et sans doute que dans le fond tu n'avais pas tort.

Finalement je me redressai également et regagnai mon dortoir.

Ce manège continua pendant plusieurs mois : tu me donnais des retenues que j'effectuais de bon cœur, plaqué contre un quelconque bureau ou je sortais la nuit dans les couloirs et avec application je m'évertuais à regagner mes points perdus. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, tu me prenais, te vidais en moi et repartais jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Mais je dois avouer que j'étais loin de me plaindre de ce traitement. Au contraire, je le recherchais même, te provoquant pour que tu me traites plus durement encore.

Moi qui ne vivais que pour me battre, sans jamais ne pouvoir approcher la vie d'un adolescent normal, je ne connaissais plus les rires insouciants, les jeux, les soucis mineurs de devoirs à rendre. Je ne connaissais pas les flirtes, la sensation d'avoir un petit ami, le désir, l'amour…

Non je ne connaissais pas et je ne pensais pas pourvoir les connaître un jour.

Alors ces échanges avec toi étaient de vraies bouffées d'air pur, des bouffées de vie dans mon monde de souffrance et de morts. J'étais vivant durant ces instants, j'étais quelqu'un même si je ne représentais que peu à tes yeux. Et sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte je devenais dépendant de nos rencontres.

D'abord ce fut physiquement, je ne pouvais rien te refuser lorsque tes yeux me couvaient de cette lueur de luxure qui n'appartenait qu'à toi. Je devenais ta chose, écartant les cuisses sans que tu aies besoin de le réclamer et en fait n'attendant que ça. Attendant impatiemment que ton sexe me redonne vie.

Pour preuve, après l'un de tes cours où j'avais bien entendu fais une bêtise, tu m'ordonnas de rester. Je ne compris pas, d'habitude tu me donnais ma retenue et on se retrouvait le soir. Tu étais assis à ton bureau et me somma d'avancer. Ce que je fis. Une fois à tes côtés je compris enfin : tu avais extirpé ta verge, déjà partiellement en érection, de ton pantalon.

« -J'ai un cours dans cinq minutes Potter, dépêchez vous, » me dis tu de ta coutumière voix neutre.

Sans plus réfléchir je tombais à genoux entre tes jambes. Je n'avais jamais sucé mais c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : engloutir ce membre qui me faisait tant de bien.

Sans prélude je te pris dans ma bouche et amorçais un rapide mouvement de succion, après tout nous n'avions que cinq minutes. Je savais ton sexe gros mais dans ma bouche il le paraissait encore plus, ton gland butait contre ma gorge mais je retins facilement les hauts le cœur qui me venaient.

Etre soumis à toi m'avait toujours excité et je ne dérogeais pas à la règle.

Je bandais déjà.

Tout à coup tu empoignas mes cheveux et t'enfonçais à ton rythme dans ma bouche. Je ne t'empêchais pas, je savais ton besoin de me contrôler. Tout à mon travail je ne remarquais pas que ta jambe s'était dépliée jusqu'à ce que je sente ton pied appuyer contre mon entre jambe.

Je gémis et tu grognais de cette vibration sur ta verge. Tu poursuivis ta petite torture sur mon sexe mais en fin de compte cela ne me suffit plus. Je m'avançais légèrement pour reposer contre ta jambe et commençais à me frotter vivement contre celle-ci.

Je me faisais un peu l'impression d'être une chienne en chaleur mais c'était tellement bon ! Toi me baisant la bouche et les frictions sur mon membre étaient carrément érotiques. Le rythme devint effréné et rapidement j'éjaculais dans mon sous vêtement, te suivant de près.

Tu me lanças un sort de nettoyage sommaire puis m'indiquas la porte du menton. J'obtempérai docilement. Je courrais presque pour rejoindre le dortoir, bien que ton sortilège ait enlevé toute trace de notre délit, je préférais me changer sinon j'aurais eu l'impression que tout le monde avait compris ce que j'avais fais.

Et ensuite ce ne fut plus seulement physique.

J'avoue qu'il n'y avait guère de paroles entre nous mais il y avait tellement plus que de simples mots vides de sens. Finalement après cet épisode, tu m'acceptais pour la première fois dans tes appartements.

Oh il n'y avait pas davantage de tendresse, du moins rien de flagrant : un baiser sur le front, une brève étreinte après l'acte, un regard dénué de haine ou d'indifférence…

Quant à nos seules discussions, elles portaient sur les potions que j'avais échouées et de la façon dont je devais m'y prendre. Rien de très affectueux ou même d'amical en fin de compte mais les circonstances ne le permettaient pas.

Néanmoins tes regards inquiets lorsque je partais et rassurés lorsque je revenais me suffisaient amplement. Harry avait une signification pour toi, il t'était important, tu ne lui demandais que ce qu'il pouvait te donner, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Et ça…ça faisait toute la différence.

Je me suis attaché à toi plus que je ne l'aurais dû, alors que je ne devais pas. Mais la vie est remplie d'imprévus…

Je n'avais pas prévu notre relation, je n'avais pas prévu que l'on coucherait ensemble, je n'avais pas prévu que je tomberais amoureux de toi…

Je n'avais pas prévu que tu mourrais pour moi…

_HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS_

La neige tombe silencieusement autour de moi. Je contemple cette inscription que j'ai lue maintes et maintes fois déjà :

**Ici gît Séverus Snape.**

**1960-1998.**

**Héros du monde sorcier qui participa à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

Je baissais les yeux vers une seconde plaque, la mienne :

'**A l'homme qui par deux fois su me redonner la vie…**

…**Je t'aime…'**

Ne faisant pas attention aux perles d'eau qui roulent sur mes joues, je dépose une rose rouge sur ta tombe. Même tout ce marbre et toutes ces fioritures ne te rendent pas honneur.

Ce que tu avais fais je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. On ne se libère pas d'une dépendance aussi facilement et d'ailleurs je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Défile encore devant mes yeux le film de cette sinistre journée:

Mon face à face avec Voldemort avait débuté et bien que je gardais la cadence, il commençait à avoir le dessus. Un sort de magie noire m'avait paralysé et j'avais cru ma dernière heure arrivée en voyant le rayon vert foncer sur moi.

Mais tu t'étais interposé et mourus à ma place. Ton dernier regard avait été comme une déchirure en moi.

Un regard qui disait : bats-toi ; un regard qui disait : pardon ; un regard qui disait : je t'aime…

Tant de fois j'avais espéré que mes sentiments, bien que surréalistes, me soient retournés ; que ce besoin que j'avais de toi était peut être réciproque. Je m'étais fais une raison : tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, je n'étais que le gosse de ton pire ennemi sur lequel tu te défoulais…

Mais en cet instant j'avais su que je n'étais pas le seul à qui on avait mit des chaînes. Cette étrange relation que nous avions mis en place nous avait lié d'une manière bien plus profonde que nous nous étions attendus.

Nous étions devenus dépendants l'un de l'autre au point de ne pouvoir admettre la mort de l'autre. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs toujours pas admise.

Cinq ans déjà que la guerre était terminée, oui cela faisait cinq ans que grâce à ton sacrifice j'avais pu vaincre Voldemort. Cinq ans que je faisais ce que j'avais toujours fais : survivre.

Je vivais sur mes rentes gagnées par ma victoire contre le mal, enfin je vivais…

J'errais plus comme un fantôme dans ma maison, à regarder la télévision moldue, à dormir, à boire. Je n'avais jamais pu me sortir de l'étau du combattant qu'on avait fait de moi, jamais sans ton aide alors seul, je ne pouvais plus rien.

_HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS_

Je grave une dernière fois l'image de ta tombe sur ma rétine puis murmure en partant :

« -Merci pour ces dix mois. Merci de m'avoir redonner la vie. Merci Séverus. Merci mon amour… »

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


End file.
